The formation of bubbles in structures, such as laminated structures that may include a decorative layer of material attached to a surface of another layer material is a recurring problem in numerous industries including, for example, construction, aviation, automobile, marine, train, recreation and printing industries. Depending on individual applications, bubble formation is often unpredictable and difficult to eliminate. The appearance of bubbles in decorative surfaces of such structures may occur only after a considerable length of time, e.g., days or even months and as a result of certain environmental conditions. When bubble formation occurs, the decorative laminate must be removed and the underlying surface is cleaned. The decorative laminate is then reapplied. This process is typically a time and labor intensive procedure without any assurances the bubbling will not reoccur. Accordingly, there is a need to predict or evaluate a potential for the formation of bubbles in different structures, evaluate bubbling mitigation measures and enable development of bubble-free structures.